Doctor Who Christmas!
by shadowboy8456
Summary: A brief, lovey dovey one-short written for my loving girlfriend! I love ya! (Contains samurai swords, Cybermen and snow)


It was a normal winter day at the far end of Bannerman Road, or at least as normal as you could when you have two or more families of alien-killing, time-and-space traveling families living on it. The skies were grey, distributing snow and were thankfully devoid of any extra terrestrial aircraft for the time being. Black cubes littered the snow-covered ground; left there by the locals who knew better than to pick the cubes up and take them into their homes...well...save for one person. But that was an entirely different situation, as he had first hand experience with alien threats, and was doing his best to experiment on the invading force.

Said experiments culminated in him standing out on his front lawn, hitting the black cube with whatever he could find.

Colin McShane panted hard, dropping the golf club in his hand, now dented, onto the snow, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He still had his affinity for wearing plaid, this time going for a long-sleeved shirt, left unbuttoned, that was red with green stripes. The boy looked at the cube with a mix of frustration and Bemusement, his fingers going to his temples as the black object lay there without a scratch on it. If Katie was here, she'd already know what to do, and would have caused all of them to go back to wherever they came from. But no, she had to go see her family for Christmas...and miss out on the present he had made her. He let out another sigh and shook his head a couple of times. It was best not to dwell on it too much, and it wouldn't ruin his Christmas...it would just make it really lonely. She'd back for the New Year, and he could give it to her then. But still...it didn't have that Christmas vibe. The dirty blonde shook his head a couple times and went to the next item on his list, the signature Samurai sword he had gained in his adventures with The Doctor. His fingers were inches away from the gold-encrusted sheath of the blade when he heard a familiar whirring, groaning noise coming from behind him. A wild grin came upon his face as he grabbed the sword and whirled around, watching as the familiar blue box materialized in his driveway, punching the air with his free hand. A loud "THUNK" signaled that the TARDIS had landed in full and the door slowly creaked open. Out stepped a brunette man, with alot more hair than the Doctor Colin and Katie had encountered, wearing a tweed jacket, a white shirt, black pants and a bow tie.

"Doctor? Is that you?" Colin had to ask, just to make sure who he was looking at was the actual Time Lord.

"The Genuine article! Though I've regenerated since we met last. Anyway, why do you have that old thing out? Are Sontarans Marching down the street? Daleks burning down the forest? Weeping Angels terrorizing your local Church?" He asked, making a few hand gestures as he got closer and closer to the teenager, a weak smile on his face.

"...You're very bored, aren't you Doctor?" Colin eventually asked with a straight face, one his eyebrows raising slightly,

"Oh beyond belief! It's those cubes everywhere! They don't do anything, don't explode, and don't roll around. They don't do anything, and it is KILLING me to just sit around and do nothing! SO I thought "Hey, why not drop by McShane and Watson?" Oh...that could be a good cop show. Cops with Samurai swords!" He soon continued on with the tangent, only stopping when the teenager nosily drew the sword, which sparkled in the sunlight.

"As I was about to say, I've been testing the various weapons in my home on one of these things. So far, no luck. Not even my mum's baseball bat did anything!" He exclaimed, taking a deep breath as he took a few steps toward the test cube.

"The very same baseball bat that one knocked the eye stalk and plunger-thingy off a Dalek?" The Doctor asked, tasking a step back as Colin brought the sword down...and was quickly repelled onto the snow. Not even a scratch or a dent was on the alien shape, and it just sat there, doing nothing.

"The very same. And it seems my sword didn't do anything either. If only Katie was here. She'd know the answer." Colin replied, sheathing the sword again with a sign, letting the sword hang by his side.

"Ah yes, Katie Watson! Our expert analyzer and your partner in crime! ...Where is she anyway?" The Doctor asked as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the cube Colin had just hit for any abnormalities. Nothing besides slightly colder for sitting in the snow for a couple hours

"London, seeing her dad for Christmas. This kinda sucks, since I have no phone number or address in order to contact her. I even made her a present by hand, with incredible detail." Colin said as he rubbed the back of his head, a glum look crossing onto his face.

"Huh. Tell ya what, let's hop into the TARDIS, and pop over to London real quick. I'm sure it'll be easy to find her." The Doctor said back to him, his signature smile crossing his face.

"As long as you don't have that Aquarium theme for the control room, I'm in." Colin said, walking over to his front door, opening it wide. "HEY MA! I'M GOIN' TO LONDON WITH THE DOCTOR!" He seemed to get and yell in some sort of answer before walking over to the TARDIS, pushing the door open wide.

"Well I thought the look was really cool, and it had the moving chairs! Those were awesome." The doctor countered, jumping up the steps to the console, entering the co-ordinates for London and setting the Police Box into gear.

"Two things. One, I was always hitting my head on the top. And two, they didn't have any brakes or way to keep them in place. So we were constantly whirling around." Colin said as he crossed his arms, one hand going into his shirt pocket to make sure the gift was still there.

"That's only because you're freakishly tall." The Doctor countered, which caused both of them to laugh for a little while, silence falling until they landed. When they did step out, they were greeted by a not-so friendly sight walking down the street. Roughly twenty Cybermen were marching down the street, causing the people to run and scream as they marched.

"Why is it that Aliens invade on Christmas? It's always Christmas. Can I just have on Christmas where I just stay home, have tea, maybe put on a jumper..." The Doctor muttered as he avoided a few laser blasts, using his beloved blue box as cover, Colin joining him, reaching for his sword.

"Really Colin? A sword? A sword will defeat a small cyber-legion?" He added, to which Colin gave him a straight, flat look.

"Yes." He said bluntly, poking his head around the corner of the blue box as he heard metal grinding against metal. Two of the Cybermen now lay on the ground, copping in half by a sword very similar to his. Whirling around as the Cybermen circled around her was Katie Watson, a smug smile on her face as she stared down the emotionless robots.

"Stupid Cybermen. Don't you know this is my neighbourhood?" She called, stabbing a third right in the face. Colin ran out from behind the TARDIS and slashed at the Cybermen once he was in range, ending up back to back with his girlfriend, while the Doctor knelt by each fallen robot, using his screwdriver to disable whatever was still kicking

"Darling, you're late. You know that, right? This is the third battalion this morning." Katie said in a flat voice, slicing off a robotic hand that got too close to her boyfriend. Colin slashed high when Katie ducked, beheading yet another one, reducing the number of their enemies to twelve.

'Well, my driver wasn't exactly punctual. Nor did I realize I'd even be coming." Col said in reply, stabbing two Cybermen that happened to line up.

"Whatever, baka. You're here now, and that's enough." She said as she and her boyfriend began to spin at the same time, avoiding each other while cutting down the remaining robots. While catching their breath, the trio sat on a nearby bench bench, the couple having enough common sense to sit beside each other. After a minute, Colin pulled out a small-ish box, which he handed over to Katie.

"I know it's a day early, but Merry Christmas. I made and painted them myself." Colin said as Katie let out a small gasp. Her eyes lit up as she saw her gift, holding the two bracelets and the necklace in her hands. Hanging off the necklace were metal trinkets. Said trinkets were quite large, made of a thin metal, and were painted in great detail to look like chibi versions of Sebastian and Ciel form her favourite Anime, Black Butler. The bracelets were similar, having four three each. On her left bracelet were Seraphim from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka, Black Rock Shooter and Shizou Heiwajima from Durarara, all in Chibi form. In the similar cute form on her right Bracelet, there was three more. Kyoko Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Garkei from Karneval and Himari from Mawaru Penguindrum.

"I made them myself, actually. Did everything from the initial sketches to the-" Colin was cut off as Katie kissed him deeply, causing the Doctor to be slightly grossed out and repulsed.

"I love them Cols. Now shut up and hug me, ya Irish dummy." Katie ordered, to which Colin simply grinned and followed the order.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
